In the interests of energy efficiency and improving the safety of electrical installations, electrical management and monitoring units may be arranged within the installations, e.g. in apartments or industrial buildings.
These management units are generally directly installed on the electrical network of the installation and are used to implement services for managing electrical uses and warning in the event of a fault. Consumers can thus control their consumption and be warned of possible malfunctions.
Management units are often installed on the apartment's electrical panel (entry point of the power supply provided by the electrical energy supplier upstream of the panel). The units are then generally arranged for measuring the consumption on outgoing electrical cables from the panel which supply the network.
These outgoing electrical cables are usually associated with a circuit breaker intended to protect an electrical line of the network supplied by this outgoing cable. The management units may further be suitable for detecting a tripping of the circuit breaker notably in order to warn consumers of an electrical fault in their apartment.
However, when the calibration of the circuit breaker does not match the electrical properties of the line to be protected, the circuit breaker is liable not to provide adequate protection or to be tripped unexpectedly.
Whereas the management units are capable of detecting a circuit breaker operating anomaly, they are on the other hand not designed for warning of such an anomaly, e.g. during the installation of the circuit breakers in the panel.